Kingdom Hearts III: The Nintendo Wars
Kingdom Hearts III: The Nintendo Wars is the 3rd major Kingdom Hearts game in the Kingdom Hearts franchise. It will feature Nintendo characters rather than Disney characters in this game. It will be released in 2011 for the PS3 and the Wii. Story Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, King Mickey, Roxas, and Axel are engulfed in a mysterious black hole and end up in the strange and magical worlds of the Nintendo Universe. An army of Heartless attack them and they are led by the Nintendo Villains Leaders, Bowser and Ganondorf. They fight off the Heartless and everyone suddenly mysteriously disappeared. Sora later finds Donald and Goofy in the Mushroom Kingdom. They later set out to more Nintendo worlds to find everybody else. Main Characters File:Sora.jpg|Sora File:Donald.jpg|Donald File:Goofy.jpg|Goofy File:4835861kh2 artwork kairi2.gif|Kairi File:EIA9XHoK.jpg|Riku File:King Mickey.jpg|King Mickey File:Kingdom Hearts 2 Roxas.jpg|Roxas File:Axel.jpg|Axel File:Bowser.jpg|Bowser File:Ganondorf2.jpg|Ganondorf File:Tabuu.gif|Tabuu Worlds Mushroom Kingdom -- The Traverse Town of this game. This is where the adventure begins. Sora can find Luigi where he tells him that Mario and Princess Peach are kidnapped and are being held at Bowser's Castle. Sora also must fight Bowser Jr. and rescue Donald and Goofy. Pop Star -- The first real world of the game. King Dedede has joined forces with Meta Knight and Dark Matter to conquer Pop Star. The gang finds Kirby and tells them about the chaos that has been going on around and soon teams up with them to stop the evil trio from conquering Pop Star. Lylat Armada -- Wolf is found by Bowser and Ganondorf and allows him to use the Heartless however he pleases. He uses the Heartless to conquer the entire the Lylat Area. Star Fox is sent in to stop Wolf, but he defeats them easily. Fox later finds Sora, Donald, and Goofy and tells them about Wolf and the Heartless epidemic, so they team up with Fox and they try to defeat Wolf and the Heartless in order to restore the Lylat Area. Zebes '''-- On Planet Zebes, Mother Brain and Ridley have used the Heartless to control all the Metroids and monsters. Sora, Donald, and Goofy finds a helpless Samus on the ground and saves her from Heartless. They team up with her as they make it to the Laboratory to stop Mother Brain and Ridley. '''Yoshi's Island -- Kamek and Baby Bowser team up Baby Wario to take over Yoshi's Island. They captured most of the Yoshis, even the Yoshi Chief. One Yoshi managed to escape and finds the gang on another side of the island. He thinks their working for Kamek, Baby Bowser, and Baby Wario. So he attacks them. They later explain to Yoshi about how they came to save the island, so Yoshi teams up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy to save Yoshi's Island. DK Island -- King K. Rool with help from his children Kip, Kass, Kludge, and Kalypso took over DK Island. They forced the Kongs to work for him, but doesn't know that Donkey Kong has escaped. He teams up Sora, Donald, and Goofy to stop K. Rool from destroying DK Island. Pokemon Stadium -- Mewtwo has corrupted the minds of all Pokemon using the Heartless, but then his mind gets corrupted by the evil Darkrai. Sora, Donald, and Goofy must join forces with Pikachu to rescue all the Pokemon from Darkrai, even the evil Mewtwo needs to be saved as well. Hyrule -- In the land of Hyrule, Ganondorf, uses the Heartless and his Triforce of Power to take over all of Hyrule. Link helps out Sora, Donald, and Goofy on their quest to defeat Ganondorf and save Hyrule. Bowser's Castle -- Mario and Peach are being held at Bowser's Castle. Sora, Donald, and Goofy with a Summon spell help from Luigi, must brave through the castle and battle the Heartless, defeat the Koopalings and Bowser Jr., and rescue Mario and Peach from Bowser. Peach gets kidnapped again and Mario helps the gang rescue her. Hollow Bastion -- Bowser and Ganondorf have sieged the Hollow Bastion. Mario and Link both team up with Sora after Donald and Goofy get kidnapped by the Heartless. Subspace -- The final world in the game. Little is known about the mysterious lands of Subspace and Sora, Donald, and Goofy must defeat the Nintendo Villains one more time in order to save the Nintendo Universe. Bosses *'The You-Must-Fight Bosses' *1-Bowser Jr. *2-Meta Knight *3-King Dedede *4-Dark Matter/Dark Stardust *5-Wolf/Galactic Rider *6-Kraid *7-Ridley/Meta Ridley *8-Dark Samus *9-Mother Brain/Mother Braindroid *10-Yoshi *11-Baby Wario *12-Kamek *13-Toylossus *14-Baby Bowser/Big Bad Baby Bowser *15-KAOS *16-KAOS 2.0 *17-King K. Rool *18-Heartless Kong *19-Mewtwo *20-Darkrai/Dark Serpent *21-Forest Guardian *22-Darknut *23-Ganondorf *24-Ganon *25-Mecha Bowser *26-Roy Koopa *27-Lemmy Koopa *28-Morton Koopa Jr. *29-Larry Koopa *30-Wendy O. Koopa *31-Iggy Koopa *32-Ludwig Von Koopa *33-Bowser Jr. *34-Bowser *35-Giga Bowser *36-Bowser/Ganondorf *37-Bodyguard *38-Giga Bowser/Ganon *39-Dark Dedede *40-Dark Matter/02 *41-Wolf *42-Omega Ridley/Dark Samus *43-Mother Braindroid *44-Kamek/Big Bad Baby Bowser *45-King K. Rool *46-Mewtwo/Darkrai *47-Ganon *48-Giga Bowser *49-HL Supreme *50-Tabuu *'The Optional Bosses' *1-Wario (Mushroom Kingdom: 2nd Visit) *2-Kracko (Pop Star: Cloudy Clouds) *3-Infernal Destroyer (Yoshi's Island: Lava Arena) *4-Giratina (Pokemon Stadium: Distortion Stadium) *5-Gohma (Hyrule: Treehouse) *6-Petey Piranha (Mushroom Kingdom: 4th Visit) *7-King Boo (Bowser's Castle: Boo's Chamber) *8-Sephiroth (Hollow Bastion: Tower) Temporary Party Members File:100px-Mega MarioBros.jpg|Mario File:Link.jpg|Link File:Kirby.jpg|Kirby File:3DPikachu.jpg|Pikachu File:Donkey kong1.jpg|Donkey Kong File:BrawlYoshi.jpg|Yoshi File:Samus.jpg|Samus Aran File:Fox McCloud.jpg|Fox McCloud File:EIA9XHoK.jpg|Riku File:King Mickey.jpg|King Mickey Summons File:Hidden03Luigi.jpg|Luigi File:Meta Knight.jpg|Meta Knight File:FalcoBrawl.jpg|Falco Lombardi File:1019821-487568 brawl metroid super.jpg|Metroid File:Baby Mario Bros..jpg|Baby Mario Bros. File:BrawlDiddyKong.jpg|Diddy Kong File:Jigglypuffbrawl.jpg|Jigglypuff File:Goron.png|Goron File:Captain Falcon.PNG|Captain Falcon File:ROB.jpg|R.O.B. File:Minnie.jpg|Queen Minnie Characters in Other Worlds Mushroom Kingdom File:100px-Mega MarioBros.jpg|Mario File:Hidden03Luigi.jpg|Luigi File:BrawlPeach.jpg|Princess Peach File:Daisy1.png|Princess Daisy File:Wario.jpg|Wario File:250px-WaluigiMP8a.png|Waluigi File:BowserJr.SMG.png|Bowser Jr. File:PeteyPiranhaPlant.png|Petey Piranha Pop Star File:Kirby.jpg|Kirby File:Meta Knight.jpg|Meta Knight File:BrawlKingDedede.jpg|King Dedede File:DarkMatter.jpg|Dark Matter File:Kracko.jpg|Kracko Lylat Armada File:Fox McCloud.jpg|Fox McCloud File:FalcoBrawl.jpg|Falco Lombardi File:Slippy.jpg|Slippy Toad File:Peppy.jpg|Peppy Hare File:Krystal.jpg|Krystal File:Wolf O'Donnell.JPG|Wolf O'Donnell File:Andross.jpg|Andross Zebes File:Samus.jpg|Samus Aran File:250px-Dark Samus MP3.jpg|Dark Samus File:Mother Brain.jpg|Mother Brain File:RidleySSBB.jpg|Ridley File:Kraid.jpg|Kraid File:1019821-487568 brawl metroid super.jpg|Metroid Category:Fan Games Category:Ninfando Games Category:Kingdom Hearts (series)